Rebuild of the Warrior Code
by MysteriousStorm
Summary: This is a series following The Last Hope. This is now finished. Please review.
1. Allegiances

**ThunderClan;**

**Leader= **Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy= **Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Lilypaw

**Medicine Cat= **Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Apprentice, Cherryfrost

**Warriors=**

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Berrynose- cream-colored tom

Hazeltail- small gray-and-white she-cat

Apprentice, Dewpaw

Mousewhisker- gray-and-white tom

Apprentice, Snowpaw

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom

Icecloud- white she-cat

Toadstep- black-and-white tom

Apprentice, Seedpaw

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Apprentice, Amberpaw

Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom with black stripes

Ivypool- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Moleclaw- brown-and-cream tom

**Queens=**

Daisy- cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes (mother to Shrewkit, a dark brown tabby tom, Flamekit, a ginger tom and Wildkit, a dark ginger she-kit)

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat (mother to Hollykit, a tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit)

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders=**

Graystripe- long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Millie- striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Purdy- plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

**ShadowClan;**

**Leader= **Rowanstar- ginger tom

**Deputy= **Smokefoot- black tom

**Medicine Cat= **Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

Apprentice, Dewpaw

**Warriors=**

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Ivytail- black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Kinkfur- tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Toadfoot- dark brown tom

Applefur- mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost- black-and-white tom

Ratscar- brown tom with long scar across his back

Snowbird- pure white she-cat

Olivenose- tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot- gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur- dark gray tom

Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom

Pinenose- black she-cat

Ferretclaw- cream-and-gray tom

Starlingwing- ginger tom

Sparrowwing- large tabby tom

Mistcloud- pale gray she-cat

**Elders=**

Snaketail- dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Whitewater- white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Oakfur- small brown tom

**WindClan;**

**Leader= **Onestar- brown tabby tom

**Deputy= **Ashfoot- gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat= **Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom

**Warriors=**

Crowfeather- dark gray tom

Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Harespring- brown-and-white tom

Gorsetail- very pale gray-and-white she-cat

Leaftail- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail- dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike- tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead

Whiskernose- light brown tom

Furzepelt- gray-and-white she-cat

Boulderfur- large pale gray tom

**Queens=**

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, formerly of ThunderClan

**Elders=**

Whitetail- small white she-cat

**RiverClan;**

**Leader= **Mistystar- gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy= **Reedwhisker- black tom

**Medicine Cat= **Willowshine- gray tabby she-cat

**Warriors=**

Mothwing- dappled golden she-cat, former medicine cat

Graymist- pale gray tabby she-cat

Mintfur- light gray tabby tom

Icewing- white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail- dark gray she-cat

Pebblefoot- mottled gray tom

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom

Duskfur- brown tabby she-cat

Robinwing- tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Petalfur- gray-and-white she-cat

Grasspelt- light brown tom

Hollowflight- dark brown tabby tom

Troutstream- pale gray tabby she-cat

Mossyfoot- brown-and-white she-cat

Rushtail- light brown tabby tom

**Elders=**

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes


	2. The Meeting

A delicate crunching of leaves echoed through the clearing as a muscular dark brown tabby tom strode up to the twisted tree roots where three cats awaited. He narrowed his amber gaze as a ginger tom flicked his tail, beckoning the ThunderClan leader forward.

"Rowanclaw, where is Blackstar?"

An anxious murmur was exchanged between Onestar, who was sitting hunched beside Mistystar. The moonlight splashed upon her sleek blue-gray fur, washing it off its blue color into silver. Rowanclaw lashed his tail.

"If you weren't late, Bramblestar, you'd know that I have succeeded Blackstar. He died of the Dark Forest battle wounds he received. I am now Rowanstar, leader of ShadowClan."

Sensing the angry seasoning in Rowanstar's words, Bramblestar pushed away the temptation of starting a fight when the four leaders were supposed to be meeting peacefully. He seated himself, earning a low hiss from Rowanstar.

"We are here to rebuild the warrior code. It was almost unable to save us, but it must continue on. Some cats have been having their loyalty questioned since three moons ago where the battle was fought." Mistystar spoke with a calm wisdom that Bramblestar knew that any cat would mistake her for Bluestar, her mother.

"We can't drop all of the rules. Loyalty must remain." Onestar murmured, his frail body shivering in the chilly breeze.

Ignoring the revealed weakness of the WindClan leader, Bramblestar spoke quietly.

"Loyalty should stay. It has kept the clans together this long and through the battle. Some cats were confused, however. Whatever we do to punish them, whether they meant to or not is within our own clan. Hunting and trespassing must remain a rule. I want the prey rule to go."

Mistystar stared at Bramblestar in surprise. He knew that she was stunned to find that he would want to get rid of those rules, but he had his reasons.

"I mean, elders, queens and kits can be fed first. The one I'm referring to is that prey is killed to be eaten only. Some cats would rather save it for another purpose."

Rowanstar leaned forward, his ears pricking with interest. Mistystar and Onestar narrowed their eyes. Bramblestar took a deep breath.

"We could continue those Daylight Gatherings, and bring prey to compete for like we used to. We, the leaders, could also store it in the territory of our own clans to help apprentices track better."

Nodding in approval, Mistystar and Onestar flicked their tails, Rowanstar murmuring agreement soon after. Lifting his head, Bramblestar mewed to the leaders.

"Then it is decided. Prey is to be used to not only eat, but also brought to Daylight Gatherings or hidden in our own territories to improve apprentice tracking skills."

Onestar struggled to his paws, clearly ready to move on.

"I don't like the deputy rule. Deputies should have two apprentices or more, because some deputies weren't experienced enough in the past."

"Then that'll be changed."

Mistystar stood up, speaking softly.

"I believe that that rest of the warrior code should stand. We will meet tomorrow at dawn for the Daylight Gathering. However, only bring apprentices, medicine cats and deputies. Warriors shouldn't be encouraged to go, unless they are supporting their kin. Discuss it within your own clans."

Flicking her tail, Mistystar bounded away onto the fallen tree trunk, followed by Rowanstar. As they left, Onestar padded up to Bramblestar, his expression twisted in pain.

"I need your guidance, Bramblestar. I'm getting old, and am on my last life. I don't know who to choose to succeed me."

Glancing at Onestar in surprise, Bramblestar mumbled.

"What about Ashfoot?"

"She wants to retire. I want Crowfeather to-"

"Crowfeather is a good choice. He is a strong warrior, despite all he has been through. He has never stopped being loyal to WindClan- or the cats he cares about."

Onestar nodded, purring softly.

"Thank you, Bramblestar."

As the elderly tom calmly padded away, wheezing as he breathed, Bramblestar looked up at the starry sky. He wondered if Firestar was up there, proud of his successor.

"I'd do anything for ThunderClan.."


	3. Separated

ThunderClan P.O.V.

As Bramblestar strode into the stony clearing, he turned his aching paws toward the nursery hidden in a bramble barrier. Before he had left the camp, he'd promised Squirrelflight, his mate, that he would meet his kits. Nearing the bramble den, Bramblestar heard a stubborn mewl of protest as Squirrelflight spoke to the kits in a gentle voice.

"Behave yourselves. Bramblestar is a strong, brave leader that is taking time out of his night to meet you."

Warmed by his mate's praise, Bramblestar entered the den, mewing a warm greeting. Glancing to the right side, he observed three kits lined up in front of Squirrelflight. One of them was a dark brown tabby like him with white paws, one was a dark ginger she-kit like Squirrelflight and the ginger tom had no similarities at all.

Instantly, the dark ginger she-kit leapt to her paws while the ginger tom sniffed cautiously at Bramblestar. Meanwhile, the dark brown tabby tom studied his paws as if expecting a mouse to run into them.

"You smell like marshland and WindClan."

Squirrelflight glanced at the ginger tom-kit who had just spoken.

"Flamekit-"

"Actually, his knowledge impresses me."

Leaning over Flamekit, Bramblestar licked his son's broad head. His fur was sleek but well-muscled. He would make a strong warrior one day.

"How do you know what marshland smells like?"

"Dovewing always carries the scent on her pelt."

Flashing an alarmed glance with Squirrelflight, Bramblestar narrowed his eyes as Flamekit flinched. Wanting to calm his son, Bramblestar nuzzled his son's head briefly before turning to face his other son who was still studying his white paws.

"This is Shrewkit; he's the shyest of the three."

Acknowledging Squirrelflight's introduction, Bramblestar licked his son's ears.  
"Do you want to be a brave warrior?"  
Shrewkit didn't look at his father as he slowly nodded his head. Turning to Wildkit, who was chasing Hollykit's tail from Cinderheart's nest, Bramblestar spoke to her in a gentle voice.

"Do you want to be a brave warrior?"

Nodding anxiously, Wildkit gazed at her father with joyful amber eyes. Flicking her tail, Squirrelflight nudged the kits back into the nest.

"You need to sleep."

Wildkit protested, "What about our apprentice ceremonies?"

Squirrelflight shot Bramblestar a careful look, in which he nodded to signal his promise. As he exited the warm den, Bramblestar realized that he hadn't chosen mentors for his kits. Brackenfur would be ideal to mentor Wildkit, who got into trouble a lot. Flamekit would maybe fit well with Cloudtail, yet the white warrior had a barbed tongue at times. For Shrewkit, Bramblestar wanted a loud warrior to train him. Berrynose would be good.

"It doesn't have to be decided now."

Jayfeather padded up to his leader, flicking his tail calmly. Bramblestar blinked.

"I mean the decision of mentors."

Bramblestar sighed.

"I want mentors to balance their personalities."

"Don't balance them, strengthen them."

Glancing at Jayfeather in surprise, the medicine cat continued.

"I always had a keen sense of smell, and I was able to strengthen that as a medicine cat. Do the same for your kits and all the others."

"I don't know who to choose."

"I'd recommend Brackenfur for Shrewkit, as they are calm and quiet. Flamekit would be good for Birchfall. As for Wildkit- she's just like Squirrelflight."

Jayfeather narrowed his eyes, swamped in memories before speaking again.

"I think she would need a patient mentor. Perhaps Ivypool, because she could help out the most. Despite her age, Ivypool has done a lot for the clan."

Bramblestar knew that Jayfeather was remembering the Dark Forest battle and how Ivypool had risked her life and sleep every night to figure out what was happening.

Murmuring his thanks, Bramblestar padded into his den. Settling in the cozy nest, the strong leader drifting into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

ShadowClan P.O.V.

Walking into the marshy camp, Rowanstar was greeted by a young creamy-brown she-cat. His daughter, Dawnpelt, had been fascinated by the way herbs worked after she nearly died in the Dark Forest Battle, but Rowanstar wondered if she wanted to pursue Flametail's dream as a medicine cat. With a pang of sadness, Rowanstar knew that Dawnpelt would have to stop grieving at some point for her brother.

"Father, have you smelled a ThunderClan scent near the border?"

Rowanstar blinked. Medicine cats weren't usually supposed to go in between possible border skirmishes, but Dawnpelt narrowed her eyes. He nodded for her to go on.

"There's been a scent mingled with Tigerheart's, as well as a tuft of pale gray fur on the bramble barrier where some herbs grow."

Rowanstar tried to think, but his mind was clouded with exhaustion. Shaking his head wearily, Rowanstar gazed at Dawnpelt calmly.

"I will speak to Tigerheart tomorrow. But Dawnpelt, you aren't a warrior anymore. You shouldn't be trying to pick fights-"

Angrily, Dawnpelt stalked away. Rowanstar would have scolded her, but he knew that she was grieving still. Yawning, Rowanstar crept into his lichen den, beginning to doze as he lay himself down. Would Tigerheart betray ShadowClan?

"Rowanstar..."

An uncertain mew of Tigerheart's jolted Rowanstar awoke. Sleepily lifting his head, the dark tabby slid through the curtain of ferns. As he seated himself in front of Rowanstar, Tigerheart began to speak calmly.

"I know what Dawnpelt told you-"

Rowanstar narrowed his eyes.

"So it's true?"

Tigerheart hesitated.

"Yes, it is. I've been meeting with Dovewing of ThunderClan. She's expecting my kits…"

Rage flooded through Rowanstar as he fought to keep calm. Flattening his ears, Rowanstar glared at his son in fury. Dawnpelt was right!

"Why did you tell me this?"

Tigerheart was confident as he spoke.

"You would have found out anyway. I figured I should tell you now."

Rowanstar heaved himself onto his paws, hovering over his son.

"Tigerheart, I thought you were loyal to ShadowClan. I'll give you two options. Stay here and risk trouble from your clanmates, or leave and never come back."

Steadily meeting his father's angry gaze, Tigerheart stood up.

"Then I choose to leave."

Shock flooded through Rowanstar as Tigerheart exited his den, but he was in no condition to argue. As far as he was concerned, Tigerheart could leave for ThunderClan. He probably would.

"What did Tawnypelt and I do wrong?"

* * *

WindClan P.O.V.

Onestar struggled into camp, instantly heading for the nursery. Crowfeather was there, of course, lying beside Leafpool. Onestar's eyes softened as he saw the gentleness in the difficult warrior's blue eyes. He must really love Leafpool.

"Crowfeather, do you have a moment?"

Crowfeather glanced briefly at his mate's sleeping body before nodding. He padded up to Onestar, narrowing his eyes.

"I want you to be the next deputy, Crowfeather. Ashfoot wants to retire, and Bramblestar believes you'd be a good leader."

Crowfeather looked startled, but nodded calmly.

"I will, Onestar. Thank you. I just helped Kestrelflight restock herbs and I intend to restock the fresh-kill pile at dawn. I don't want to leave Leafpool."

Onestar nodded.

"I understand. You are very good to her."

Crowfeather nodded happily, before returning to Leafpool, licking her gentle ears. Onestar heard him murmuring to his mate.

"If I'm not here in the morning, it's because I'll be catching you a juicy rabbit. I'll always be here for you, Leafpool."

"He's very gentle with her."

Ashfoot padded up to Onestar, glancing proudly at her son who was still lying beside Leafpool.

"I heard that Crowfeather is going to succeed me as deputy."

"If that's what you want, Ashfoot."

Ashfoot irritably flicked one ear as she narrowed her calm blue eyes.

"Of course it's what I want. He's my son and a strong warrior."

"Then at dawn I'll make the announcement. Meanwhile, I think you need to sleep."

Hissing playfully, Ashfoot padded away as Onestar limped toward a stony rock, where he sheltered himself at night. Wrapping his long tail over his white nose, Onestar instantly fell asleep.

* * *

RiverClan P.O.V.

When Mistystar padded into camp, she noticed that Willowshine's belly was rather swollen. The young medicine cat was heaving herself toward the fresh-kill pile, leaning forward to grab a juicy trout.

"Willowshine, are you feeling okay?"

Willowshine anxiously glanced up at her leader, flicking her gray tabby tail in frustration.

"You're expecting kits, aren't you?"

Grumbling that her leader had found out, Willowshine glared defiantly at Mistystar. Tail twitching, eyes brimming with emotion, she spoke calmly for a cat appearing to be so nervous.

"I am expecting Jayfeather's kits."

"What?"

Mistystar could hardly believe her ears, but as hurt sparked her gaze, Willowshine stormed away without allowing the conversation to progress. Angrily padding to her den, Mistystar padded into the warm nest and looked up through the mossy curtain to the stars.

"Bluestar, Stonefur, Oakheart, Mosskit, and Graypool…What do I do?"

The dazzling stars gave no answer, but the wind seemed to whisper, "Go on..."


	4. Ceremonies in ThunderClan

Bramblestar padded out of his den as the night colors remained washed in the sky. He was in a strange mood to walk through his territory, as if something waited for him there. Silent tiptoeing his way out of the stony hollow, he suddenly caught trace of a single cat from ShadowClan, the scent fresh and strong.

"Bramblestar."

Bramblestar turned to face Tigerheart of ShadowClan, who sat calmly on the twisted tree roots that supported his strong frame. Why was Tigerheart here?

"I would like to join ThunderClan."

Bramblestar narrowed his eyes at his nephew.

"Why?"

Tigerheart hesitated, as if his uncle had just asked him to jump in the lake.

"Rowanstar exiled me because he found out Dovewing is expecting my kits."

Bramblestar remembered that Flamekit mentioned that Dovewing had always carried a marshy scent on her pelt; had she been secretly meeting with Tigerheart? The anxious glimmer in Tigerheart's amber eyes concluded Bramblestar's theory.

"Very well, then. We should return to camp, and while I announce you joining, I have a few apprentice ceremonies to perform."

As they padded side by side into camp, Bramblestar leapt onto the ledge to call out to his clan. He wanted the clan to be gathered as quickly as possible.

"All cats of ThunderClan gather to hear my words."

While Squirrelflight nudged the three kits to the clearing beside Cinderheart and Hollykit, Dovewing slowly padded out of the nursery behind them. She froze in shock as she met Tigerheart's gaze, her pale gray fur prickling with anxiety.

"Cats of ThunderClan, Tigerheart of ShadowClan made the choice to join ThunderClan. He was exiled for revealing that a cat in this clan is expecting his kits. He will tell you if he wants to."

"I do."

Tigerheart stood up, resting his caring amber gaze on Dovewing. Many cats of the clan followed it, purring warmly but some muttering in distrust. Dovewing padded up to her mate, wrapping her tail with his. Bramblestar realized that they clearing didn't care about what other cats believed.

"Anyways, there are also a few ceremonies to perform. Hollykit, please step forward."

The muscular tortoiseshell she-kit steadily padded in front of the Highrock, encouraged by her mother, whose eyes were brimming with pride while Lionblaze let out a series of purrs.

"Hollykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Hollypaw. Your mentor will be Sorreltail. I hope Sorreltail will pass down all she knows to you."

Turning to the tortoiseshell warrior, Bramblestar continued speaking.

"Sorreltail, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Sandstorm, and you have shown yourself to be courageous and patient. You will be the mentor of Hollypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Hollypaw."

As cheering rumbled through the clearing, Bramblestar fixed his gaze on his three kits. Shrewkit remained emotionless while his brother and sister lashed their tails in excitement.

"Shrewkit, please step forward."

Shyly padding beside Hollykit, Bramblestar began to speak.

"Shrewkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Shrewpaw. Your mentor will be Brackenfur. I hope Brackenfur will pass down all he knows to you."

The golden-brown warrior looked startled, and Bramblestar figured that he was aging and would be joining the elders soon. Shrewpaw would probably be his last apprentice.

"Brackenfur, you are ready to take on another apprentice. You had received excellent training from Graystripe, and you have shown yourself to be thoughtful and determined. You will be the mentor of Shrewpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Shrewpaw."

Wildkit stepped forward, alongside Flamekit, ready for her name.

"Wildkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Wildpaw. Your mentor will be Ivypool. I hope Ivypool will pass down all she knows to you."

Looking just as surprised as Brackenfur, Ivypool met her apprentice with a gentle nuzzle on her head as Bramblestar continued.

"Ivypool, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Cinderheart, and you have shown yourself to be courageous and loyal. You will be the mentor of Wildpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Wildpaw."

Facing his final kit, Bramblestar spoke once more.

"Flamekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Flamepaw. Your mentor will be Birchfall. I hope Birchfall will pass down all he knows to you."

"Birchfall, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Ashfur, and you have shown yourself to be determined and loyal. You will be the mentor of Flamepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Flamepaw."

The clan cheered loudly for the three apprentices, and Bramblestar stalked into his den. He was proud of his kits, but he was hesitant in allowing Ashfur's former apprentice train Flamepaw. He shook his head. Birchfall was truly loyal; the past was just upsetting him.


	5. New Kits in WindClan

"The kits are coming!"

A worried yowl echoed through the moors as Crowfeather raced toward the medicine cave, his black fur bristling with worry. Carrying a leaf bundle of herbs, Kestrelflight streaked from the darkness of the den and headed toward Leafpool. Crowfeather fixed his gaze on Leafpool as she heavily breathed.

"She isn't feeling well."

Kestrelflight murmured to Crowfeather as the first kit arrived. Passing the kit to Crowfeather, the lean warrior fiercely licked it as Leafpool shuddered. The second kit had been born. Kestrelflight blinked uncertainly then passed the first kit to Leafpool, then the second.

"Leafpool has bore you three she-kits, Crowfeather. She is very sick right now. Keep a close eye on her."

"Will she die?" the warrior demanded.

Kestrelflight flinched.

"Will she?"

"I don't know, she might. Keep watching her and the kits. You may want to name them."

Padding away, Crowfeather nudged his exhausted mate. Leafpool opened her eyes, struggling to breathe.

"Crowfeather, I want you to name them."

Crowfeather nodded, then nudged the first kit. It was a black she-kit just like him, and she had amber eyes. She had a long black tail and broad shoulders already.

"I want to name this one after the hollow where I saved you and when we confessed our feelings on that night Onestar fought for his leadership. So, this is Hollowkit. And this one…"

Crowfeather nudged the black and white she-kit with blue eyes.

"I want her to be named Badgerkit, to honor the night where you and I saved each others' clans. And the last one…"

Crowfeather nuzzled a dark gray she-kit with amber eyes.

"She will be named Cinderkit, because I know that she was always there for you."

"Hollowkit, Badgerkit and Cinderkit…Those are good names.", Leafpool agreed with a wheeze. She nuzzled her mate's head with a happy purr.

A weak yowl echoed through the clearing and Crowfeather dashed away to accept the position of deputy. As Leafpool licked her kits' heads, she felt the sleekness of Crowfeather's fur as she washed Badgerkit. Nudging them toward her belly, she lay down beside them, drifting into sleep.


	6. ThunderClan's Preparation

Clustered around Thornclaw, the senior deputy began organizing the day patrols, remembering to assign apprentices to improvement tasks for the Daylight Gathering preparation. As Wildpaw neared with her brothers, Thornclaw caught her eye.

"Wildpaw, you will be going on the battle training patrol with Lionblaze, Cloudtail, Ivypool, Hazeltail and Dewpaw."

Nodding anxiously, Wildpaw dashed toward the waiting cats; she was the last one to join. Lionblaze narrowed his amber eyes at Wildpaw, causing her to flinch.

"I will be leading the session. Wildpaw, when we reach the training clearing, I want you to spar with Ivypool. She will tell Cloudtail your weaknesses and help you strengthen them before sunhigh. I will then spar with you."

Flicking his bushy tail, the patrol set off for the clearing, Wildpaw trying to get ahead. Sharp teeth gently nipped her tail and Ivypool gazed softly at her.

"Save your energy for training." She murmured softly at her apprentice. Nodding calmly, Wildpaw bounded around the entangled tree roots with her clanmates until they entered a soft, mossy clearing.

"Wildpaw, I want you to fight Dewpaw." Lionblaze nodded to the large gray apprentice, whose eyes softened when he faced Wildpaw. She could tell that he didn't want to attack, let alone fight her. Sending energy through her muscles, Wildpaw launched herself at Dewpaw, knocking him aside with a powerful blow to his shoulder. Growling, Dewpaw tried to nip her hind leg, but Wildpaw was too quick and sent him reeling into the cluster of ferns with a strike of her forepaw. Defeated, he lay down in the moss.

"Well done, Wildpaw."

Ivypool nodded in approval, Cloudtail murmuring agreement.

"Your balance and accuracy could use work, Wildpaw. However, I must say I'm impressed with your quick thinking."

Lionblaze spoke with a surprised tone, as if no other apprentice could have defeated an older one.

"To practice your balance, try to steady yourself one a tree branch. As for aim accuracy, I would train battle moves on a tree. Make a claw mark of where you want to attack and land."

Wildpaw nodded, drinking in the knowledge she was being given. Dismissed, she padded over to a large tree, ready to prepare her attack moves. Within earshot, she heard Lionblaze speaking to Dewpaw.

"I know you like Wildpaw, but don't let that get in the way of training. You can do better than what you did while training with Wildpaw. I've seen you defeat Cloudtail a few times as a kit."

Wildpaw's ears burned with surprise. She was only six moons old, and there was a tom who actually liked her! She felt warm with happiness. Squirrelflight had always scorned Wildpaw for acting too mischievous. Did Dewpaw really like her for that?

Practicing her leap, Wildpaw couldn't prevent her mind from thinking of the strong gray apprentice. Did she really love him? And how far would she go for him?

"Stop it, I'm only an apprentice.", Wildpaw told herself.

The wind seemed to whisper in a hushed voice,

"You are more than that.."

"Hey Wildpaw, how's training?"

Flamepaw flicked his tail as he studied the deep claw marks within the pine tree, his eyes narrowed as he studied her position.

"Something's on your mind."

Wildpaw shook her head, willing herself to hold her tongue. But Flamepaw's anxious glare only made it worse. Finally, she had to give up.

"Dewpaw likes me."

Flamepaw purred with amusement.

"Is that why your battle training isn't accurate?"

"No."

Flamepaw's ear twitched.

"Don't lie to me, Wildpaw. I know that you can't lie. Give it up. Anyways, I heard that he totally defeated him. He seemed pretty upset. Lionblaze is already back at camp."

"It's almost time for the Gathering?"

"Yes, I was told to retrieve you. Cloudtail was pretty disappointed in Dewpaw for not doing better. He seemed furious back in the hollow."

"Okay. Is Dewpaw okay, though?"

Flamepaw sighed.

"Well, after being yowled at by his own father for not doing well in training, I would go see if he was okay. He did seem pretty shaken up."

Wildpaw nodded, bounding away as she raced toward camp. Her mind was clouded with uncertainty with every step she took. Did Dewpaw really love her this much?


	7. The Daylight Gathering

"Let the Daylight Gathering begin! To start, all cats will spar. We will have one cat from each clan be chosen as a winner for the most defeated, three overall winners and one cat for determination."

Mistystar's voice echoed clearly through the tiny island as all of the cats lined up, facing their opponent. ThunderClan was the only clan that had apprentices, so all young warriors, apprentices, deputies and medicine cats were sparring for the present Gathering.

"Apprentices and young warriors will be going first. To start, let's begin with Lilypaw of ThunderClan and Rushtail of RiverClan."

Cheers erupted through the clearing as the dark brown tabby apprentice with white patches bounded into the quieting clearing, facing a small light brown tabby she-cat. Lilypaw's amber eyes glittered with determination.

"Begin!"

Rushtail instantly launched toward Lilypaw, but the senior apprentice leapt up, clawing Rushtail's ears as she landed behind her. Confused, the light brown tabby let down her guard. Lilypaw took the opportunity to circle the young warrior quickly, lashing out with her claws then running around once more. Frustrated, Rushtail released a yowl of defeat, and the clans cheered for Lilypaw's win.

"Lilypaw of ThunderClan wins."

Mistystar glared at her warrior, disappointed, but cleared the thought as she continued to speak.

"Shrewpaw of ThunderClan and Mossyfoot of RiverClan, please come forward."

Mossyfoot proudly strode into the clearing, her brown-and-white fur sleek. Shrewpaw hesitantly padded into the clearing, an annoyed look crossing his face when he met his enemy.

"You should quit, you obviously aren't confident." Mossyfoot suggested the young apprentice as Mistystar called the beginning of the battle.

Making no effort to reply, Shrewpaw launched himself onto a tree, the young green leaves falling onto Mossyfoot's head, blinding her with the green color. Using this to his advantage, Shrewpaw quietly leapt squarely onto her shoulders, clawing out pawfuls of fur. Mossyfoot yowled defeat after twisting and turning on the ground.

"Hollypaw of ThunderClan and Troutstream of RiverClan, come to the clearing."

Hollypaw bristled as she greeted her opponent, a big pale gray tabby she-cat. Unsheathing her claws, Hollypaw dove for Troutstream's belly. The young warrior nipped Hollypaw's tortoiseshell scruff, throwing her into a tree. Dazed, Hollypaw struggled to get up, only to be pinned down by Troutstream. Shrieking as a deft claw sliced her belly, Hollypaw refused to give in.

"No!"

Lionblaze launched himself onto Troutstream's shoulders, throwing her into the tree. Troutstream lay limp, her pale gray tabby fur motionless as Hollypaw's agonized amber gaze began to dull. Padding over to his daughter, Lionblaze licked Hollypaw's head.

"Somebody, help!"

Littlecloud raced to help the young cat, trying to press cobweb to Hollypaw's belly. He hesitantly turned to Lionblaze as grief clouded his blue gaze. Hollypaw's amber eyes had clouded over.

"She lost too much blood. She's dead, Lionblaze."

Lionblaze felt rage surge through him. His daughter died because of RiverClan! Hissing, he turned to face Mistystar and the rest of RiverClan, who gazed in shock at Troutstream's body.

"I'd like to say that we are even now, but that was my daughter who just died. This will never be over, Mistystar."

Lionblaze raced away, followed by Cinderheart. Bramblestar called the ending of the Gathering. As the clans began to hastily break apart, the strong leader hurried to Lionblaze's side, unsure whether to be angry, sympathetic or disappointed. Lionblaze seemed to sense the leader's presence.

"Bramblestar, that was my daughter who died because of that warrior. I know that I killed Troutstream, as well as I knew that she was killing Hollypaw. I believe that my actions are justified."

Lionblaze solemnly padded away, Cinderheart on his tail. She hurried over to his side, brushing her soft gray pelt against her mate's.

"I'm here for you, Lionblaze. I love you, and it breaks my heart to see you in this pain."

"Aren't you in pain?"

Cinderheart nodded. Her blue eyes were pools of grief as she gazed at Lionblaze.

"But we must move on."


	8. Reedwhisker's Roots

"How did it go?"

Willowshine anxiously leapt to her paws, despite her swollen belly, as Mistystar carried Troutstream's limp body to camp. Her blue eyes widened as she examined the dead she-cat.

"She broke her neck. If she had lived through that, it probably was the head trauma that killed her.", the pregnant medicine cat murmured.

Mistystar coldly glanced at the trees beyond, her paws shifting as if she wasn't sure what to do. She knew that Lionblaze would be back to avenge Hollypaw, there was no doubt. Should she make sure to attack first?

"Mistystar, that tom killed Troutstream. Shouldn't we declare war on ThunderClan?"

Reedwhisker calmly padded up to his mother, his blue eyes cold with fury. Troutstream had been his mate, and she would never be able to bear his kits, now. Mistystar felt a pang of sympathy for her son.

"I don't know, Reedwhisker."

Mistystar sighed. She was part ThunderClan, and some of the cats that she cared about lay in the forest. What about Willowshine? Glancing at the pregnant medicine cat, Mistystar could sense the tension prickling in the gray tabby's fur. Mistystar didn't blame her, as her mate was of ThunderClan.

"Why don't we just fight them?"

Mistystar realized that her son didn't know of his ThunderClan roots. Beckoning for her to enter her den, she seated herself in front of the black tom.

"Reedwhisker, there's something I need to tell you."

Reedwhisker flattened his small ears.

"You are part ThunderClan. I am half ThunderClan, because Bluestar of ThunderClan was my mother."

Reedwhisker's eyes widened. He could hardly believe this. He suddenly understood the pain that was raging in Mistystar's heart. She didn't want to wipe out her birth clan, nor allow the situation to rest.

"Why not fight anyway?"

Mistystar sighed.

"To be honest, I don't want to cause a fight over something that was already resolved."

"Resolved?" Reedwhisker echoed, lashing his tail.

"Troutstream knew what she was doing when she killed Hollypaw. Lionblaze avenged her by returning the favor."

"Are you saying that Troutstream was wrong to kill Hollypaw?"

Mistystar wisely nodded. She wished that Troutstream didn't make such a suicidal decision, because two clans lost a special cat.

"What about Lionblaze's threat?"

Mistystar spoke with a quiet authority.

"If Lionblaze chooses to personally attack the clan, then RiverClan will deal with him only. I don't want ThunderClan to be dragged into a war that doesn't need to be created. Two innocent cats have died already. That is too much, in my eyes. It was a useless battle."

Mistystar narrowed her eyes.

"I am the leader of RiverClan, and I will not let kinship get in the way of what is right."


	9. Warriors of ThunderClan

Bramblestar paced as he called his clan together. As Whitewing nudged Dovewing, heavily pregnant with Tigerheart's kits, Bramblestar caught a glimpse of Cinderheart guided a grief-stricken Lionblaze to the clearing. His head hung low in fury and regret. Bramblestar couldn't blame him.

"I have called you together to announce the ceremonies of new warriors. Lilypaw, Seedpaw, Dewpaw, Snowpaw and Amberpaw, come forward."

Excited, the five apprentices bounded up to the Highledge, nodding happily to their leader.

"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn."

Gazing solemnly at the apprentices, Bramblestar continued.

"Lilypaw, Seedpaw, Dewpaw, Snowpaw and Amberpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

The five apprentices confidently nodded, speaking out as they spoke their message.

"We do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Lilypaw, from this moment you will be known as Lilyheart. StarClan honors your cleverness and wisdom, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Seedpaw, from this moment you will be known as Seedfur. StarClan honors your energy and warmth, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Bramblestar relaxed as the clan cheered the names of the two warriors, while Sorreltail leaned against Brackenfur proudly. They had done well with their second litter of kits, despite losing Honeyfern and Molepaw.

"Dewpaw, from this moment you will be known as Dewdrop. StarClan honors your enterprise and thoughtfulness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Snowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Snowstorm. StarClan honors your fighting skill and speed, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Amberpaw, from this moment you will be known as Amberfern. StarClan honors your forethought and patience, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Dewdrop! Snowstorm! Amberfern!"

Bramblestar purred as Flamepaw fixed a determined blue gaze on his father. How far would his bloodline go? Would it go so far that he'd be forgotten? Bramblestar didn't know. As far as he was concerned, ThunderClan would be in safe paws as long as he lived.


End file.
